Herencia Malfoy
by Persefonne
Summary: El banquero Draco Malfoy sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso pues tenía una esposa con quien no recordaba haberse casado. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de todos los placeres que podía ofrecer aquel matrimonio, fueran cuales fueran las razones que lo provocaron?
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic se basa en un libro que me gustó mucho, llamado Herencia Italiana de Lynne Graham y me pareció que los papeles le quedan justo a los personajes que coloqué. No acostumbro a hacer esto, pero la idea me ha parecido buena. Espero les guste.**_

**Prólogo.**

El banquero Draco Malfoy sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso... pues tenía una esposa con quien no recordaba haberse casado.

Hermione era hermosa, dulce, sencilla... ¡y virgen! Eso no dejaba de ser alarmante para un hombre acostumbrado a tener amantes. Aun así, Draco siempre reconocía un buen trato cuando lo veía: ¿por qué no disfrutar de todos los placeres que podía ofrecer aquel matrimonio, fueran cuales fueran las razones que lo provocaron?

**Capítulo 1**

-Por supuesto que no vamos a renovarle el contrato. El Banco Malfoy no es lugar para directores de fondos que no saben realizar su trabajo- dijo Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. Delgado, alto, de pelo rubio cenizo, ojos grises profundos y guapo, aunque de rasgos duros, el señor Malfoy era un banquero internacional y un hombre muy ocupado que consideraba aquella conversación una pérdida de tiempo. Blaise Zabini, su director de recursos humanos, Carras peó.

-Había pensado que... quizás hablando con Crabbe conseguiríamos que volviera al buen camino- dijo Zabini-

-Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie -lo interrumpió Draco Malfoy con voz tajante-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestros clientes, tampoco. Está en juego la reputación de mi banco.

Blaise Zabini se dijo que también estaba en Juego la reputación de Draco como uno de los banqueros más inteligentes del mundo. Draco Malfoy, millonario suizo descendiente de nueve generacio nes de banqueros era considerado por muchos como el más brillante de todos ellos.

A pesar de su inteligencia y de su enorme éxito profesional, no tenía piedad con los empleados que tenían problemas personales. De hecho, su falta de humanidad daba pánico.

Aun así, Gregory Goyle hizo un último esfuerzo para in terceder por el empleado caído en desgracia.

-Su mujer lo dejó el mes pasado...

-Soy su jefe, no su psicólogo -contestó Draco-. Su vida privada no es asunto mío.

Una vez aclarado aquello, Draco se metió en su ascensor privado y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Mientras conducía su Ferrari seguía enfadado.

¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba que la pérdida de una mujer interfiriera en su meteórica carrera? Draco decidió que su empleado tenía que ser un hombre débil y sin disciplina.

Desde luego, un hombre que lloriqueaba mien tras contaba sus problemas personales y que espe raba que se lo tratara de manera especial por ello era un anatema para él.

La vida era todo un reto en sí misma y Draco lo sabía porque había tenido una infancia de felicidad austera cuando su madre se había marchado de casa cuando él tenía dos años. Con ella se habían desvanecido las esperanzas de criarse con amor y cariño.

Cuando contaba cinco años, había ingresado en el internado de Hogwarts y sólo había recibido permiso para ir a casa cuando sus notas habían cumplido las eleva das expectativas de su padre.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que tenía que ser duro y fuerte y que jamás debía pedir favores ni tener esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Mientras estaba en el atasco de la hora de comer de Ginebra, sonó el teléfono de su coche. Era Theodore Nott, su abogado.

-Creo que es mi deber, como tu representante legal recordarte que tenemos cierto asunto pen diente le dijo en tono divertido-

Theodore y Draco habían ido juntos a la universidad y Theodore se permitía ciertas bromas con su amigo que ninguna otra persona se permitía. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba hoy de humor.

-Ve al grano -lo urgió.

-Llevo un tiempo queriéndotelo decir... pero estaba esperando a ver si sacabas tú el tema. Han pasado ya cuatro años. ¿No va siendo hora ya de que termines con tu matrimonio de conveniencia?- dijo Nott-

Aquella noticia lo pilló de sorpresa, y a Draco se le caló el coche provocando que los demás conductores le insultaran y le pitaran, pero él no hizo ni caso.

-Creo que deberíamos quedar esta semana porque yo me voy de vacaciones el lunes -continuó Theodore-

Esta semana es imposible -contestó Draco-

-Espero no haberte importunado recordándo telo- dijo Theodore-.

No me había olvidado de ese asunto, lo que pasa es que me has pillado por sorpresa -rió Draco-

-Creí que eso no era posible -bromeó Theodore-

-Ya te llamaré luego... el tráfico está fatal -contestó Draco dando por finalizada la conversación-

Theodore había hecho bien sacando el tema de su matrimonio, un matrimonio de conveniencia en el que Draco no había tenido más remedio que embar carse hacía cuatro años.

¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de que tenía que romper aquel vínculo con un divorcio? Recordó cómo se había visto inmerso en aquella ridícula situación que lo había llevado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba para cumplir con las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo.

Abraxas Malfoy, su abuelo, había sido un hombre en tregado al trabajo durante toda la vida, pero cuando se jubiló se enamoró de una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad y había empezado a ver la vida de otra manera.

Incluso había llegado a casarse con ella, lo que le había granjeado la enemistad de su propio hijo Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, que era un hombre muy conser vador. Sin embargo, Draco nunca había roto las re laciones con su abuelo.

Abraxas había muerto hacía cuatro años y Draco se había quedado de piedra cuando el abo gado había leído las condiciones de su testamento. En una de ellas, Abraxas había dejado escrito que, si su nieto no se casaba en un plazo de tiempo estipulado, el Castello Malfoy, la ancestral man sión familiar, pasaría al Estado.

En aquel mismo instante, Draco se había arrepen tido de haberle dicho a su abuelo que no creía en el matrimonio y que no pensaba casarse ni tener hijos hasta, por lo menos, los cincuenta años.

Aunque no era una persona sentimental, el Cas tello Malfoy significaba mucho para él pues tenía bonitos recuerdos de su infancia allí. Si hubiera querido, se habría podido comprar cien _castellos _iguales, pero quería ése.

Su familia llevaba habitándolo muchos siglos y la repentina amenaza de perderlo le había llegado al alma.

Un par de meses después, estando en Londres en un viaje de negocios, mientras le cortaban el pelo estaba hablando con Theodore desde el móvil so bre los problemas que les había ocasionado el tes tamento de su abuelo.

Como estaban hablando en Italiano, creyó que nadie los iba a entender, pero se equivocaba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la peluquera le dio el pé same por la pérdida de su abuelo y se ofreció a ca sarse con él para que no perdiera el Castello Malfoy.

Hermione Granger se había casado con él única y ex clusivamente por dinero. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? Sí, había cumplido veintitrés el día de San Valentín. Seguro que seguía pareciendo una ado lescente.

Cuando la conoció, iba siempre vestida de ne gro, con grandes botas y maquillaje de vampiresa. Draco sonrió al recordarlo. Una vampiresa muy atractiva.

Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera verde, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y extrajo la fotografía que Hermione le había entregado y en la que había escrito en broma: «Tu esposa, Hermione» y su número de teléfono.

-Así, te acordarás de mí -le había dicho presin tiendo que Draco no se iba a poner en contacto con ella si no fuera por asuntos legales.

«Bésame», le habían suplicado sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Draco no lo había hecho porque Theodore le había advertido que, si se dejaba llevar y se acostaba con ella, Hermione podría demandarlo luego y obtener una cuantiosa pensión de manutención.

En cualquier caso, Draco se dijo que jamás se ha bía sentido atraído por ella. ¿Cómo se iba a sentir atraído por una chica que había dejado el colegio a los dieciséis años y que era peluquera?

Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos eran seres humanos. Por fin, Draco miró la fotografía. Hermione no le era guapa, recordó exasperado por sus propios pensamientos. Tenía las cejas dema siado rectas y pobladas y la nariz un poco respingada.

Aun así, Draco no pudo apartar la mirada de su viva sonrisa y sus preciosos y enormes ojos.

-Cuando era adolescente, trabajaba los sábados, y me gastaba todo lo que ganaba en zapatos —le ha bía confesado ella a Draco una vez haciéndole entender que habían llevado vidas muy diferentes.

-Cuando mi abuela conoció a mi abuelo, supo que era el amor de su vida antes de que hablaran... en cualquier caso, no podían hablar porque ella no sabía inglés y él no sabía italiano. ¿No te parece romántico?-

Draco no había contestado a aquella pregunta. De hecho, se había mostrado como un muro de piedra ante los intentos de Hermione por flirtear con él. Sí, era un esnob tanto social como intelectualmente y aquella chica no pertenecía a su mundo.

Además, no pensaba seguir la tradición de la fa milia de casarse con cazafortunas. Él se tenía por un hombre mucho más listo que su padre y su abuelo. Por eso, había suprimido aquella inade cuada y peligrosa atracción que sentía por una mu jer que no era la correcta.

Aun así, no podía olvidar la última vez que la había visto. En aquella ocasión, Hermione lo había mirado con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa desafiante, como diciéndole que estaba se gura de que iba a encontrar un hombre que creyera en el amor.

¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Tal vez por eso no ha bía pedido el divorcio todavía?

Mientras se hacía aquellas preguntas, Draco tuvo apenas un segundo para reaccionar cuando una niña irrumpió en la calzada siguiendo a un perro. Frenó en seco y dio un volantazo para no atropellarla.

El Ferrari se estrelló contra un muro, pero no le hubiera sucedido nada si otro coche no lo hubiera golpeado. Cuando la segunda colisión se produjo, Draco sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y se des mayó.

Lo llevaron al hospital con la fotografía de Hermione apretada en la mano y avisaron a Bellatrix, la hermana de su madre. Cuando la mujer de sesenta años llegó al hospital, bastante enfadada, se encon tró con que Draco había recuperado la consciencia pero tenía amnesia.

-¿Ha avisado usted a la esposa del señor Malfoy? -le preguntó el médico.

-Draco no está casado -contestó su tía.

-Entonces, ¿quién es esta mujer? -le dijo el mé dico sorprendido mostrándole la fotografía.

Bellatrix, también sorprendida, estudió la foto grafía y leyó la dedicatoria. ¿Draco se había casado con una inglesa? ¡Madre mía, qué secretos tenía aquel hombre!

Bellatrix entendía que no hubiera hecho público su enlace porque odiaba a la prensa, pero, ¿cuándo pensaba decírselo a su familia?

En cualquier caso, recibió la noticia con alegría pues eso quería decir que ella se podía marchar al día siguiente con su novio, Rodolphus, a inaugurar una galería de arte de Milán como tenían previsto.

Con aquello en mente, corrió a llamar a la mis teriosa esposa de su sobrino.

Cuando Hermione entró en casa y vio a su hermana Alena preocupada, sintió un escalofrío por la es palda.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Ha llamado una mujer mientas estabas fuera... quiero que te sientes antes de decírtelo –dijo Alena con madurez a pesar de sus diecisiete años-

-No te pongas melodramática -contestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido-. Tú estás aquí, de una pieza, y eres la única familia que tengo. ¿Quién ha lla mado y qué te ha dicho?-

-Draco Malfoy ha tenido un accidente de co che-

Hermione sintió que palidecía.

-¿Ha muerto? -consiguió preguntar.

-No -contestó su hermana pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en el sofá-. La que ha llamado era su tía, pero no ha blaba casi nada de inglés...

-¿Está grave? -preguntó Hermione temblando de pies a cabeza-

-Tiene una lesión cerebral y me ha parecido que sí era grave. Lo han trasladado a otro hospital, se gún me ha dicho su tía -contestó Alena apretán dole la mano a su hermana mayor-. Míralo por el lado positivo. Está vivo y mañana podrás estar junto a él.

Hermione sintió que se moría por dentro. Draco, su amor secreto, su marido... al que ni siquiera había besado. Draco, tan alto y vital, se debatía en aque llos momentos entre la vida y la muerte en un hos pital.

Hermione rezó para que se recuperara, pero siete años antes sus padres se habían matado en un accidente de tráfico y aquello la hizo estremecerse. Ha bían esperado un milagro en el hospital, pero ese milagro jamás se produjo.

-¿Tú crees que debería ir para estar a su lado?

¿Se atrevía a hacerlo? Sólo era su esposa de conveniencia, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por su bienestar. Al fin y al cabo, su tía la había llamado. Obviamente, eso quería decir que su familia sabía que estaba casado y que creían que su relación era algo más que un papel.

-Te conozco bien y sabía que ibas a querer estar a su lado, así que te he sacado un billete a Ginebra Por internet para mañana por la mañana -le dijo Alena.

-Por supuesto que quiero estar a su lado, pero...

-Nada de peros -la interrumpió su hermana-. No quiero que el orgullo te impida correr a su lado. Eres su esposa y seguro que cuando estén juntos arreglarán sus problemas. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto daño hice a su relación.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al oír cómo su hermana se echaba la culpa de su aparente ruptura con Draco.

-Mi relación con Draco no fue bien, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver en ello -protestó.

-Deja de protegerme. Siempre fui una egoísta. Habíamos perdido a papá y a mamá y como tú sa bías que sólo te tenía a ti, ni siquiera te atreviste a presentármelo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había llegado el mo mento de sacar a su hermana de su error.

-Te equivocas, Alena, las cosas no fueron así.

-Claro que fueron así. Dejaste que te estropeara la boda y el matrimonio. Me mostré horriblemente maleducada con Draco y te amenacé con irme de casa si me obligabas a irme a vivir a otro país. ¡Me metí entre vosotros dos! -insistió Alena-. No me puedo creer lo cruel que fui contigo teniendo en cuenta lo enamorada que estabas...

Hermione decidió que no era el momento oportuno para contarle a su hermana la verdad.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la tía de Draco?

-Ha preguntado por ti -mintió Alena cruzando los dedos a la espalda con la esperanza de que aquella mentira animara a su hermana a correr al lado de su marido.

¿Draco había preguntado por ella? Hermione no daba crédito, pero se sintió feliz. De repente, sintió una fuerza sobrehumana y se dio cuenta de que se ría capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él.

¡Draco la necesitaba!

El hecho de que un hombre tan duro como él pi diera ayuda sólo podía querer decir que estaba muy grave, así que Hermione corrió a hacer la maleta.

-¿Y la peluquería? -se lamentó mientras guar daba la ropa-. ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de ella? Pavarti -sugirió su hermana refiriéndose a la mano derecha de Hermione-. ¿No dijiste que lo hizo de maravilla cuando tú tuviste la gripe?-

Tras haber hablado con Pavarti Patil y con otra pelu quera que solía ir a ayudarlas cuando estaban des bordadas de trabajo, Alena abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras recordaba que Draco las había ayudado económicamente.

Lo cierto era que le debía mucho. Cuatro años atrás, ambas hermanas vivían en un minúsculo apartamento de un barrio lleno de delin cuencia. Alena siempre había sido una chica inte ligente y Hermione no quería que se quedara sin estu diar por la repentina muerte de sus padres.

Hermione sintió que había fracasado cuando su her mana comenzó a frecuentar malas compañías y a no acudir al colegio. En aquella época, ella estaba empezando a formarse como peluquera y no tenía dinero ni para irse a vivir a un barrio mejor ni tiempo para intentar domesticar a aquella adoles cente rebelde.

La generosidad de Draco les había cambiado la vida. Al principio, Hermione no había querido aceptar su dinero, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel dinero le podía dar la posibilidad de que su her mana volviera al buen camino.

Con lo que Draco le había dado, se mudaron al barrio de Hounslow y abrió una peluquería. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente, pero no así su relación con él. Lo cierto era que, desde el mismo instante en el que aceptó su dinero, algo en tre ellos se había roto.

-Prefiero pagar por los servicios prestados -le había dicho Draco haciéndola sentir como una prostituta-. Así, no hay malos entendidos-

Cuando a media mañana del día siguiente el Doctor Severus recibió aviso de su secretaria de que la señora Malfoy ya había llegado, fue a su en cuentro y, al ver a la menuda mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrón, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que él había esperado.

-Intenté llamarle antes de salir de Inglaterra, pero no pude encontrar el número -se excusó ner viosa.

Hermione nunca había estado en un hospital tan im presionante y, aunque había tenido que repetir una y otra vez quién era para que la dejaran entrar, na die le había dado noticias de cómo estaba Draco.

Además, se había sorprendido mucho al com probar que Bellatrix, la tía de Draco, no la estaba esperando. No le había gustado nada tener que pre sentarse como la mujer del señor Malfoy, pero no le había quedado más remedio.

-¿Qué tal está Draco? -preguntó retorciéndose los dedos.

-Físicamente, sólo tiene un enorme dolor de ca beza y unos cuantos moratones –dijo el mé dico-. Sin embargo, su memoria ha sufrido daños.

Hermione tomó asiento y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Su memoria?

-El señor Malfoy se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Des pués de un golpe así, lo normal es sentirse deso rientado durante un tiempo, pero por desgracia en su caso parece que va a ser más largo de lo normal.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -preguntó Hermione con la boca seca.

-Le hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas y todas arrojan el mismo resultado: Draco confunde las fe chas.

-¿Las fechas?

-Ha olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida -le informó el médico-. Está perfectamente resta blecido y recuerda todo lo demás sin ningún pro blema, pero esos últimos cinco años están borra dos.

-¿Está usted seguro? -preguntó Hermione con in credulidad.

-Sí, ni siquiera se acuerda del accidente.

-¿Cómo le ha podido pasar una cosa así? -pre guntó Hermione preocupada.

-No es raro perder la memoria después de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. A veces, ni siquiera es necesario un golpe, basta con un trauma emocional o un estrés prolongado para que se produzca un episodio de amnesia, pero no es el caso de su ma rido. En cualquier caso, irá recuperando la memo ria poco a poco.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?-

-Cuando le informamos de que su cabeza omi tía cinco años enteros de su vida, se mostró muy sorprendido-

-No _me _extraña-

-Antes de decírselo, el señor Malfiy quería que le diéramos el alta para volver a trabajar. Es obvio que para un hombre con un carácter tan fuerte y una mente tan trabajadora es difícil acep tar un incidente inexplicable-

Hermione se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que, si Draco había olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida, ni siquiera se acordaría de ella.

-Es una suerte para nosotros que haya venido usted porque le va a ser de gran ayuda -dijo el mé dico.

-¿Bellatrix no está?

-Creo que se ha ido esta mañana para acudir a un compromiso social -contestó el doctor Severus.

Atónita, Hermione tragó saliva. «¡Muchas gracias, tía Bellatrix!», pensó para sí. Era evidente que en aquella familia no se querían mucho. Entonces, Hermione se sintió todavía mucho más en deuda con él y se dio cuenta de que se moría por verlo.

Le pareció deshonesto por su parte seguir ha ciéndose pasar por su esposa, pero no podía hacer nada porque le había prometido que jamás revela ría a nadie las condiciones en las que se habían ca sado.

Por eso, decidió decir la verdad a medias.

-Draco y yo hemos estado... distanciados -de claró.

-Le agradezco su sinceridad y le aseguro que esto no saldrá de aquí, pero me gustaría pedirle que no le contara usted al paciente nada que lo pudiera preocupar -le rogó el médico-. Aunque él no quiere admitirlo, todavía está en observación y no quere mos que nada impida su completa recuperación.

Hermione asintió.

-Es una suerte que esté usted aquí porque su marido necesita a alguien cerca en quien poder confiar. No se deje engañar, está débil-

-No me puedo imaginar a Draco débil -contestó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta-

-Le ruego que haga usted de escudo protector entre él y todos los empleados que van a querer llenarle la cabeza de preocupaciones. El Banco Malfoy debe sobrevivir de momento sin él. El señor Malfoy necesita tranquilidad y, además, ya su pondrá usted que es mejor que su condición no lle gue a la prensa para que el mundo financiero no se tambalee-

A Hermione el mundo financiero le importaba muy poco, pero Draco le importaba mucho y se prometió a sí misma que iba a estar a su lado hasta que hu biera recuperado la memoria.

-¿Lo puedo ver?-

El médico recordó la sorpresa de su paciente cuando se le informó de que estaba casado y, ante la pregunta de Hermione, se imaginó a una adorable cris tiana a la que estaban a punto de tirar a los leones.

Rezó para que Hermione Malfoy fuera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, fuera capaz de hacerle frente a su despótico marido. Lo cierto era que el doctor Severus no te nía muchas esperanzas de que así fuera.

Hermione tomó aire y siguió a la enfermera. Estaba a punto de volver a ver al único hombre que la ha bía hecho llorar en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Esta historia está basada en la novela romántica Herencia Italiana de Lynne Graham".**

**Va capítulo siguiente. Gracias por los comentarios, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo y leer. Disfrútenlo mucho.**

**Saludos y besos.**

**Capítulo 2**

_ESTOY CASADO_, pensó Draco. No era de extrañar que su memoria hubiera elegido olvidar lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre aparte de estar enfermo.

A pesar de que sólo tenía treinta años, le pareció que había sacrificado su libertad. Había terminado cometiendo el mismo error que su padre y su abuelo.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y había tenido incontables compañeras de cama, pero ja más había creído en el amor, así que tenía la espe ranza de que su matrimonio no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Estaba seguro de que su esposa sería una mujer alta y rubia porque ése era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, provendría de buena familia y tendría dinero. Tal vez, fuera economista o trabajara en banca. Aquello lo alivió en cierta manera.

Quizás, se había dado cuenta trabajando con ella de que eran almas gemelas en el terreno profesional. Aquello sería perfecto pues se trataría de una mujer callada y distante que sabría respetar su apretado horario de trabajo y no se quejaría por no verlo.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Draco, estaba mirando por la ventana y se giró.

-¿Te importa cerrar los ojos para que entre? -preguntó una vocecilla en inglés.

Primera sorpresa. Se había casado con una ex tranjera con acento pueblerino. Segunda sorpresa. Hablaba como una adolescente y pedía cosas estú pidas.

-¿Draco?

Draco apretó los labios con impaciencia y acce dió.

-Supongo que tú también estás nervioso por mi presencia, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocu parte -añadió Hermione.

Draco se volvió a girar hacia la ventana. Tercera sorpresa. Una mujer que no hacía ni un minuto que acababa de llegar y ya lo había puesto de los ner vios.

-Me he emocionado cuando me han dicho que habías preguntado por mí... -dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo he preguntado por ti? -contestó Draco con incredulidad-. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti?

-Dios mío, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? -pre guntó Hermione preocupada.

-¿Tienes una lista de comentarios estúpidos o te salen sin esfuerzo? -le espetó Draco girándose hacia ella.

Al estar tan cerca de él, a Hermione le pareció que su altura era amenazante, pero, a pesar de eso y de la horrible pregunta que le acababa de hacer, se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él.

No había olvidado lo increíblemente guapo y lo sorprendentemente sexy que era aquel hombre, pero eso no impidió que se quedara mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Draco no sonrió y aquello no la sorprendió. No solía sonreír a menudo y, además, en aquellos momentos no debía de tener ningún motivo para sonreír. Aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido, Hermione estaba segura de que debía de estar muy asustado.

-Detesto el sarcasmo -le dijo.

-Y yo detesto las preguntas estúpidas -contestó Draco.

Aquella mujer era mucho más bajita que él y no debía de tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Tenía unos ojos marrón del color de las avellanas o quizá con un toque de miel y el pelo castaño claro bastante largo y descontrolado.

¿Cabello ondulado? Draco decidió que debía de ser el efecto de la luz.

Tenía pecas por la nariz y unos labios carnosos de color cereza que hubieran tentado a un santo, Draco sintió que se le endurecía la entrepierna y se sorprendió sobremanera pues siempre había controlado las reacciones de su cuerpo, incluso siendo un adolescente.

Se fijó en el impresionante cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena de su esposa y la erección se hizo todavía más acuciante. Tenía pechos voluminosos ybien formados, cintura de avispa y caderas de lo más femeninas.

Cuarta sorpresa. Su mujer no iba bien vestida, pero tenía un potencial sexual que era pura dinamita. Draco creyó comprender por qué se había ca sado con ella.

-Deberías estar en la cama -dijo Hermione encon trándose con aquellos ojos grises que jamás había olvidado.

-¿Sueles decirme siempre lo que tengo que ha cer?

-¿Tú qué crees? -contestó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Hermione sintió que la boca se le secaba y que las piernas le flaqueaban. Sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y que el sujetador le estaba pequeño. Los pechos se le habían hinchado y sen tía los pezones erectos y una cascada entre las pier nas.

Hermione sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacer nada por controlarlo. Estaba ante el hombre que había estado a punto de hacer que le ofreciera su virginidad por una noche de sexo sin ataduras.

Lo deseó desde el primer momento en que lo vio y, si él hubiera mostrado cualquier interés por ella, el orgullo y la dignidad no le hubieran impe dido entregarle su virginidad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Draco con siguió dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-Una mujer que pretendiera decirme lo que tengo que hacer sería una idiota -murmuró-. Y no creo que tú seas de ésas-

-No, pero tampoco me dejo manipular fácil mente -contestó Hermione con la cabeza muy alta-. Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, deberías estar en la cama-

-Ya no necesito a los médicos -le aseguró Draco-. Lo siento mucho si has estado preocupada, pero me vuelvo al trabajo.

-No lo dirás en serio -dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio, deberías saberlo. En cualquier caso, no necesito tu opinión —insistió Draco con frialdad.

-Te guste o no, te la voy a dar -le espetó Hermione-. ¡A lo mejor te crees que haciéndote el duro me vas a convencer de que no te pasa nada, pero a mí me parece que te estás comportando como un imbécil!

-No te consiento... -dijo Draco mirándola con furia.

-Tienes amnesia y no piensas con claridad.

-Yo siempre pienso con claridad -contestó Draco.

-Si vuelves a trabajar, será como decir que no tienes ningún problema y no pienso consentir que lo hagas.

-Contéstame a una pregunta -sonrió Draco-. An tes del accidente de coche, ¿nos estábamos divorciando?

-¡Que yo sepa, no! -contestó Hermione con las manos sobre las caderas-. Eres un hombre muy inteli gente, pero también muy cabezota y poco práctico. De ahora en adelante, debo encargarme de que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, así que vuelve a la cama y tranquilízate.

Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No sé cómo te atreves a pensar que tú tienes ese derecho.

-Tal vez, porque soy tu esposa -le espetó Hermione-. No pienso pedirte perdón por intentar protegerte de ti mismo. Si vuelves al banco, los emplea dos se van a dar cuenta de que te pasa algo-

-No me pasa nada, sólo estoy atravesando por una fase temporal de leve desorientación- Dijo Draco-

-Sí, ya me han dicho que te has olvidado de buena parte de tu vida -contestó Hermione acalo rada-. A mí no me parece ninguna tontería y creo que es mucho más peligroso de lo que tú te crees. Va a haber empleados y clientes que no vas a re conocer, situaciones que no vas a entender y oca siones en las que vas a meter la pata. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, no vas a tener ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años en el trabajo. ¿A quién le vas a confiar tu trabajo para no hacer el ridículo? A nadie, ¿ver dad? Tú, Draco, no confías en nadie más que en ti mismo.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con actitud desa fiante y se dio cuenta de que Draco se llevaba la mano a la frente y de que le temblaban los labios.

-Siéntate -le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia la butaca que tenía detrás.

-No necesito...-

- ¡Cállate y siéntate! -le ordenó Hermione obser vándolo mientras se sentaba.

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza -protestó él.

Demasiado tarde. Hermione ya había apretado el mando que avisaba a la enfermera y el doctor Severus ya estaba allí.

Draco se había dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba realmente preocupada por él. A aquella mujer se le veía lo que pensaba en la cara. Tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y se mordía las uñas mien tras esperaba a que el médico le dijera algo.

Draco no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía realmente asustada, hasta el punto de que se estaba estremeciendo. Le debía de haber gritado precisamente por eso. Se veía que lo apreciaba.

Seguro que aprecia más mi dinero», pensó Draco.

Había visto a muy buenas actrices, pero lo cierto era que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido se hubieran dejado torturar antes de morderse una uña.

Su esposa era más complicada y menos predecible de lo que había imaginado. Bajo aquella fa-fachada femenina se escondía un genio y una pasión exacerbados.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran a todo que sí, nunca se las había visto con una mujer que se hubiera atrevido a gritarle.

Lo cierto era que jamás discutía con nadie, hombre o mujer; las discusiones no formaban parte de su vida porque nadie quería verlo furioso.

Hermione se sentía terriblemente culpable. Draco to davía no se había recuperado del accidente y ella se había enfadado con él. ¿Cómo había podido ha cerlo?

Normalmente, nunca se enfadaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Se había quedado mirándola como si no se pudiera creer que estuviera gritándole. No debía de estar acostumbrado a que nadie le gritara.

Hermione tomó aire y lo miró.

Seguía siendo tan guapo, elegante y masculino como hacía cuatro años. Hermione recordó el preciso instante en el que lo había visto por primera vez. Fue cuando había entrado hablando por el móvil en la peluquería donde ella trabajaba.

Al ver cómo iba vestido y cómo se comportaba, Hermione comprendió enseguida que, como ya les ha bía pasado a otras personas, se había confundido de peluquería porque había una mucho más exclu siva en la misma calle.

En el mismo instante en el que Draco se dispo nía a irse, algo había hecho que Hermione fuera ha cia él. ¿Algo? El hecho de que fuera tan impresio nantemente guapo que hubiera sido capaz de quedarse una semana sin comer para tener una foto suya.

No podía permitir que saliera de su vida así como así.

-Siga hablando por teléfono mientras le corto el pelo -le había dicho poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no se fuera.

Tal y como había esperado, por no reconocer que había cometido un error, Draco se dejó llevar.

La miró perplejo, pero siguió hablando por telé fono mientras se sentaba y Hermione comenzaba a cortarle el pelo.

Cuando terminó, le entregó un cheque y salió del establecimiento. Al mirar el cheque, Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Salió co rriendo tras él, pero Draco le dijo que era la propina.

-Es demasiado... -murmuró Hermione mientras Draco se encogía de hombros y se introducía en una limusina con chofer.

Hermione volvió al presente y vio que Draco había recobrado el color y estaba de nuevo en pie.

-¿No estarías mejor sentado? -le dijo mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-Nos vamos a casa —contestó Draco ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Doctor? -insistió Hermione.

-Lo cierto es que no hay razón física para que su marido siga en la clínica –dijo el doctor-

-Físicamente estoy muy bien y lo otro... ya se me pasará -anunció Draco muy seguro de sí mismo.

«Nos vamos a casa», había dicho.

¿A qué casa? No era el momento de preguntarlo, delante del médico y de la enfermera, así que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Draco hasta el ascensor. Una vez en la planta baja, le informaron de que su equipaje ya estaba en el coche que los iba a llevar.

-¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando tuve el accidente? -le preguntó Draco.

-En Londres... eh... tengo un negocio allí -contestó Hermione preguntándose qué guión iba a seguir.

Los estaba esperando una limusina de cristales tintados. El chofer se quitó la gorra y les abrió la puerta. Al verse en un coche tan lujoso, Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados? -le pre guntó Draco.

-Creo que sería mejor que no te diera demasia dos datos -contestó Hermione.

-Quiero saberlo todo -insistió él poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Sorprendida por la facilidad con la que la había tocado, Hermione se estremeció.

-Tu médico ha dicho que hay que ir diciéndote las cosas poco a poco.

-Eso lo ha dicho el médico, pero yo no opino lo mismo.

-Siento mucho decirte que no pienso arries garme a que no te recuperes, así que voy a seguir los consejos del doctor Severus -insistió Hermione.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Dentro de unos días, habrás recuperado la me moria por completo -le recordó Hermione-. Será mucho mejor así.

-¿Y mientras tanto? -preguntó Draco mirándola a la boca y dejándola sin aliento.

Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y la mente se le quedó en blanco.

-¿Mientras tanto? -repitió como un loro.

-Tú y yo -le aclaró Draco mirándola con interés y haciéndola enrojecer-. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con una esposa a la que no recuerdo?

-No hace falta que hagas nada. Simplemente, tienes que confiar en ella porque va a cuidar de ti contestó Hermione sintiéndose como una adoles cente enamoriscada.

¿Por qué estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus palabras? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Se enfure ció consigo misma por ser tan débil. Tenía que apoyarlo como una amiga, nada más. Y nada me nos.

-¿Me vas a cuidar? -dijo Draco divertido.

Nadie lo había cuidado en su vida porque no ne cesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo, pero no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo había dicho con sinceridad y buena intención.

-Para eso he venido... -contestó Hermione sintién dose fuera de control al tenerlo tan cerca.

Mientras hablaba, Draco le acarició el labio infe rior haciendo que la temperatura corporal le su biera por las nubes.

-Estás temblando -murmuró Draco con voz ronca acercándose a ella-. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, esta situación resulta de lo más estimulante.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Una esposa a la que no recuerdo -contestó Draco-. Una mujer con la que he tenido que com partir mil momentos íntimos, pero que en estos momentos resulta una perfecta desconocida. Es una situación erótica de lo más estimulante, _cara mía. _¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?


	3. Chapter 3

**"Esta historia está basada en la novela romántica Herencia Italiana de Lynne Graham".**

**De nuevo les agradezco sus comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo de leer. Y sin duda el libro tiene cosas distintas, ojalá algún día se lo puedan leer también. Disfruten el capítulo. Saludos y besos.**

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Una situación erótica de lo más estimulante? ¿Una mujer con la que había compartido mil momentos íntimos?

Draco se creía que era una esposa normal, claro. ¿Corno iba a imaginar las circunstancias en las que se habían casado hacía cuatro años?

-Es una manera de verlo -contestó intentando que no se le notara lo incómoda que estaba.

-Te sonrojas como una adolescente -comentó Draco divertido-

-¡Sólo contigo! -contestó Hermione furiosa porque sabía que estaba como un tomate-

En el colegio, aquella facilidad para sonrojarse le había valido las bromas de sus compañeros. Menos mal que había conseguido controlarlo al ha cerse mayor. Sin embargo, parecía que con Draco no le funcionaba.

-No debemos de llevar mucho tiempo casados- comentó él abrazándola-

-¡No! -exclamó Hermione.

Draco sonrió. Aquella mujer era pequeñita, pero tenía carácter.

-No te preocupes... por besar a mi mujer no voy a recaer-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Hermione como una tonta-. No creo que sea buena idea que nos besemos... todavía...

-No pasa nada -insistió Draco divirtiéndose por la preocupación de su esposa ante la posibilidad de que un poco de sexo le sentara mal-. Tómatelo como un experimento. Puede que me haga recor dar cosas, _bella mía-_

-Draco...

Hermione no quería que se echara atrás, se moría por experimentar lo que una vez le había sido negado, así que ladeó la cabeza y dejó que la besara.

Inmediatamente, sintió que el cuerpo se le con vertía en fuego líquido y, al poco tiempo, se encon tró gimiendo de placer.

-Hemos llegado a casa -anunció Draco apartán dose y mirándola a los ojos.

Sorprendida por su propia reacción apasionada, Hermione intentó recuperar la compostura. En lo más profundo de sí, habría preferido que no hubieran llegado todavía. Habría dejado que le hubiera he cho el amor allí mismo, en la limusina, y Draco se debía de haber dado cuenta.

Se sentía avergonzada por haber llegado tan le jos. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? Se ha bía comportado como una muerta de hambre.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Draco se había fiado de ella y, precisamente por esa confianza, ella tenía que comportarse con cabeza y mantener las distan cias entre ellos.

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, Hermione miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Draco vivía en una inmisión rodeada de altos muros en cuyo vestíbulo había estatuas antiguas, muebles preciosos y sue los de mármol.

Hermione notó que el mayordomo que había acu dido a darles la bienvenida la miraba con curiosidad.

¡Dios mío! -exclamó Draco en ese momento.

Hermione lo miró. Había algo que lo había sorpren dido.

-Vamos arriba -lo urgió.

Mientras la seguía, Draco se preguntó qué hacía el cuadro-el favorito de su abuelo- en el vestí bulo de su casa.

-Ahora estoy contigo... me acabo de acordar de una cosa -le dijo Hermione al llegar a la planta de arriba.

Acto seguido, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue en busca del mayordomo.

-Hola, debe de estar usted preguntándose quién soy -le dijo en voz baja.

-No, es usted una amiga del señor Malfoy- contestó el hombre.

-Bueno... lo cierto es que soy su esposa -con fesó Hermione-. Me llamo Hermione, ¿y usted?

-Yo soy Peter Pettigrew, señora -contestó el mayor domo visiblemente sorprendido.

-Por favor, Peter, no quiero que mi marido reciba llamadas de ningún tipo, ni profesionales ni personales.

Peter la miró con incredulidad.

-Haga lo que le digo -le ordenó Hermione.

Acto seguido, volvió junto a Draco, que la tomó en brazos y la besó en la boca.

-¿Draco? -exclamó Hermione sorprendida-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Draco se rió de manera sensual y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

-No quiero más interrupciones -contestó.

-Por favor, bájame... -rogó Hermione-. Se supone que tienes que descansar.

Draco la dejó en una enorme cama.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero contigo, _cara._

Hermione se puso en pie.

-Así no descansarás -dijo sonrojándose.

Draco se desabrochó la corbata y se la quitó.

-Aunque no me acuerde de los últimos cinco años de mi vida, sé que no soy una persona tran quila y que, cuando no estoy trabajando, necesito hacer algo.

-Pero no esto -contestó Hermione con la respira ción entrecortada-. Crees que te quieres acostar conmigo, pero en realidad no es así, de verdad.

-No me puedo creer que me haya casado con una mujer que le da tanta importancia al sexo -se burló Draco.

-Me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo digo –insistió Hermione retorciéndose las manos nerviosa —. Ahora mismo, esto no te viene bien...

-Deja que sea yo el que decida eso -sonrió Draco.

De repente, su sonrisa se tornó una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Draco la miró intensamente.

-Abraxas, mi abuelo, ha muerto... por eso el cuadro de Matisse está en mi casa en lugar de estar en el Castello. ¿Ha muerto cierto?

Hermione palideció.

-No me ocultes información -le advirtió su ma ndo.

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, lo siento. Tu abuelo murió hace cuatro años...

-¿Cómo murió?

-De un ataque al corazón. Creo que fue muy re pentino -contestó Hermione rezando para que no preguntara más detalles.

Draco se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los ventana les. Era obvio que quería estar solo, pero Hermione in tentó acercarse a él.

-Draco... -murmuró sintiendo lástima por él.

-Vete a ver qué hay de cena -contestó Draco se camente.

-Me importa un bledo lo que haya de cena. Por favor, no me apartes de ti. Yo también lo pasé muy mal cuando murió mi abuela...

-No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos con la gente -le espetó Draco.

-Está bien -dijo Hermione saliendo de la habita ción enfurecida.

Una vez en el pasillo, se encontró con Peter y con otro hombre que llevaba su equipaje.

-Señora -le dijo el criado abriéndole la puerta con una inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione entró en su dormitorio, una habitación aparte de la de Draco, y se quedó maravillada por los muebles. Sin embargo, el enfado no se le había pasado y, al mirarse al espejo, comprobó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para dejar que una palabra fuera de tono de Draco la pusiera así?

Hermione tomó aire para calmarse y siguió a Peter fuera de la habitación.

-Le agradecería que me enseñara la casa -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba segura de que Draco comenzaría a reco brar la memoria en un par de días y se preguntó si entonces le agradecería su ayuda.

Si por Peter hubiera sido, le habría enseñado el interior de todos y cada uno de las despensas de la casa, pero Hermione le dijo que se diera prisa. Así, visitó todas las estancias, que eran muchas, y lle garon a la cocina.

Allí, Peter le presentó al cocinero francés, que le besó la mano y salió al jardín para traerle una flor amarilla que Hermione se colocó en el pelo antes de subir a ducharse para bajar a cenar.

Una vez en su habitación, comprobó que le ha blan deshecho el equipaje y que su ropa ya estaba colgada en el armario. Acto seguido, se dio una ducha de ensueño mientras sonreía ante el lujo que la rodeaba.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró con que Draco la estaba esperando y aquello la hizo pararse en seco.

-Me encanta la rosa que llevas en el cabello -mur muró Draco.

-Me la ha regalado tu cocinero -contestó Hermione tocándose la flor.

Draco se había quitado el traje y se había puesto unos pantalones informales y una camisa azul. Estaba tan guapo que Hermione no podía parar de mirarlo.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que lo que había hecho el cocinero le parecía una impertinencia, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho. Su esposa tenía una piel de porcelana, ojos avellana y una boca tan provocativa como una cereza.

Draco sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba y se preguntó si siempre que la veía la deseaba así porque en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en zambullirse dentro de aquel maravi lloso cuerpo.

Hermione sólo llevaba puesto un albornoz y se sin tió vulnerable de repente, pero al encontrarse con la acalorada mirada de Draco la timidez se tornó deseo. El fuego abrasador que recorría sus venas era tan intenso que le impedía moverse. El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad.

-Te deseo, _cara _-declaró Draco.

Aquella confesión le hizo sentir placer y dolor a partes iguales. Muchas veces había fantaseado con aquel momento mágico, el momento en el que Draco la miraría milagrosamente como a una mujer deseable.

Y ahora aquel sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Draco acababa de decir que la deseaba, pero Hermione no podía correr hacia él, como hacía en sus sueños, porque en realidad Draco no la de seaba.

Lo que le ocurría era que acababa de expresar un deseo natural por una mujer que en realidad era una ilusión: su esposa, la mujer con la que él creía tener un matrimonio normal y en quien creía que podía confiar.

Pero Hermione no era esa esposa, sólo era una mu jer a la que Draco había pagado para que se casara con él, una mujer que no le interesaba lo más mí nimo. Y, para colmo, no era de su clase social ni te nía tanto dinero como él.

-Hermione... -dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño al verla dudar.

-No tenemos este tipo de relación -protestó Hermione.

Draco la tomó de la muñeca.

-No te entiendo...

Hermione sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que tenía que renunciar a aquello por el bien de Draco.

-Mira, no es importante, así que no te debes preocupar por ello. No soy una persona importante en tu vida y, cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad y yo me alegraré de no haber bajado la guardia.

Draco la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué has hecho para que te trate así?

-¡No he hecho nada! -se defendió Hermione.

Draco le apretó la muñeca sin darse cuenta.

-Me estás haciendo daño...

Draco la soltó inmediatamente y le pidió discul pas, pero no olvidó de lo que estaban hablando.

-Explícame eso que has dicho de que no eres una persona importante en mi vida.

-Te pasas el día entero ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí -murmuró Hermione.

-Si me has sido infiel, dímelo, haz el equipaje y vete.

-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no te he sido infiel -contestó Hermione dándose cuenta de que en lugar de ayudarlo a estar tranquilo lo estaba preo cupando cada vez más.

-Los hombres de mi familia tenemos la mala costumbre de casarnos con mujeres infieles apuntó Draco con brusquedad-. Claro que tam poco dudamos mucho en divorciarnos.

-Me lo tomo como una advertencia -contestó Hermione intentando sonreír y entrando en el baño.

Una vez a solas, Draco recordó lo que Hermione le acababa de decir y no daba crédito.

«No tenemos este tipo de relación».

«No soy una persona importante en tu vida».

«Te pasas el día ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí».

¿Pero qué clase de matrimonio tenían? ¿Y por qué tenían habitaciones separadas? ¿Lo habría elegido él? Por lo que Hermione había dicho, su relación era lo que Draco quería que fuese.

Aquello lo enfurecía pues suponía un fracaso y la palabra fracaso no iba con él. El era perfeccio nista, pero parecía que su matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Su esposa acababa de sugerirle que era un adicto al trabajo indiferente a sus necesidades.

Le costaba creer que no se acostaba con ella, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Tal vez, por eso se había sentido tan sorprendida cuando la había besado en la limusina. Draco recordó que tras la sorpresa había llegado la pasión y se dijo que todo te nía solución.

Hermione se puso una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y un top verde y llamó a su hermana, a la que había decidido contarle la verdad de su matri monio con Draco cuando todo aquello terminara.

Cuando bajó, Peter la acompañó al come dor, en el que lucía espléndida la luz de las velas y en cuya mesa se había dispuesto una magnífica va jilla de porcelana, una estupenda cristalería y una preciosa cubertería de plata.

-Esto es precioso -le estaba diciendo Hermione al mayordomo cuando llegó Draco.

-¿Qué celebramos?-

-Que te han dado el alta -contestó Hermione levan tando su copa de vino con manos temblorosas.

-Se me ha ocurrido un tema de conversación normal -le informó Draco—. Háblame de tu familia.

A Hermione no le importaba hablarle de los suyos, así que se sentó dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche en Francia cuando yo tenía dieciséis años -ex plicó-. Mi hermana, Alena, tenía once.

-¿Y quién se hizo cargo de vosotras?

-La prima de mi padre -contestó Hermione omi tiendo que aquella había sido una etapa de su vida espantosa-. Ahora, mi hermana está en un inter nado.

-¿Aquí, en Suiza?

-No, en Inglaterra.

-¿Y tienes más familia?

-No. Tenía a mi abuela, pero murió. Era Italiana y ella me enseñó el idioma.

-¿Y por qué no hablas en Italiano conmigo?

-Porque lo entiendo casi todo, pero me da ver güenza hablar...

-Ha llegado el momento de cambiar eso -de claró Draco con decisión.

-No sé -insistió Hermione-. ¡Ya te reíste una vez de cómo hablo Italiano! Me dijiste que parecía una paleta porque muchas de las palabras que usaba ya estaban obsoletas.

-Estaría tomándote el pelo, _cara _-contestó Draco.

No, no le estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad, Draco se había enfadado porque la peluquera había entendido una conversación en italiano que él creía confidencial.

-La verdad es que terminamos discutiendo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Era mejor permanecer en silencio y concen trarse en la comida, que estaba deliciosa. Hermione tomó tres copas de vino, pero no tomó café y anun ció que se iba pronto a la cama porque estaba muy cansada.

-Pero si no son ni las ocho -apuntó Draco con amabilidad.

-Nunca me acuesto tarde -contestó Hermione po niéndose en pie.

Draco también se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta que debes contes tar.

Hermione lo miró asustada.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió que durmiéramos en ha bitaciones separadas?

-A ti -contestó Hermione pensando que era la única respuesta lógica.

Draco sonrió y Hermione sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Cuando Draco le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás y, aunque le temblaban las piernas, con siguió darle las buenas noches e irse a su habita ción.

Diez minutos después, con los dientes ya cepi llados y la cara limpia de maquillaje, Hermione apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con un suspiro, pero lo cierto era que no tenía sueño y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó los primeros encuentros con Draco.

Se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca la había invitado a salir. Había vuelto aproximadamente una vez al mes a la peluquería donde ella trabajaba. Al ver la limusina que tenía y las propi nas que dejaba, la dueña de la peluquería había in sistido en atenderlo personalmente la próxima vez que fuera, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco había insistido en que quería que lo atendiera ella.

-¿Te acordabas de cómo me llamaba? -le pre guntó ella emocionada.

-No, pero le he dicho cómo eras-dijo Draco-

-¿Y cómo soy?-

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?-

-Si me dices cómo me has descrito, me callo-

-Bajita, con los labios pintados de morado y bo tas de pocero.

Desde luego, no era una descripción que hala gara precisamente a una mujer, pero a los cinco minutos Hermione ya se había olvidado y le estaba preguntando cuántos años tenía e intentando averi guar si estaba casado o no.

Draco nunca hablaba con ella, pero no le impor taba que ella hablara. Cuando le preguntó cómo se ganaba la vida, él contestó que trabajaba en un banco. Poco después, Hermione vio en el periódico que Draco no trabajaba en un banco sino que era el dueño del Banco Malfoy.

En otra de sus visitas, Hermione lo había oído ha blar por teléfono lamentándose de la muerte de su abuelo y de la posibilidad de perder el hogar fami liar, que adoraba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, ella se ofreció a casarse con él para impedir aquello.

-¿Por qué no? -había insistido roja de la cabeza a los pies cuando él la había mirado con las cejas enarcadas.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer una sugerencia parecida, pero estaba dis puesta a hacer o a decir lo que fuera con tal de que Draco se fijara en ella.

-Se me ocurren muchas razones -contestó él con dureza.

-Seguramente porque eres un hombre muy pru dente que se dedica a complicar las cosas -insistió Hermione-. Lo cierto es que tienes un problema senci llo de resolver porque lo único que necesitas es una esposa de mentira para que no te quiten tu casa y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

-No voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo. Además, te has metido en una conversación privada.

-Entonces, pídele a alguna amiga que te ayude. No seas tan orgulloso -le había aconsejado Hermione.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar italiano como una paleta?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a mi italiano? -le había espetado Hermione ante aquel insulto.

-Utilizas palabras arcaicas y expresiones de la Edad Media -rió Draco.

-¡A veces, eres increíblemente maleducado!

-Has interrumpido una conversación confiden cial y me has propuesto algo completamente fuera

de lo normal -contestó Draco a modo de disculpa-. ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

-Sólo quería ayudarte...

-¿Por qué? No nos conocemos de nada.

-Tienes razón -contestó Hermione dolida pero en cogiéndose de hombros-. No he dicho nada.

-Cuando te enfadas te pones fea.

-¿No hay nada en mí que te guste? —preguntó Hermione con esperanza.

-No -contestó Draco con sequedad.

-Venga, seguro que sí —insistió ella.

Draco sonrió, algo que hacía en contadas ocasio nes, y Hermione sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero allí se terminó todo.

Tres semanas después, la llamó por teléfono y la citó en el restaurante de un hotel, pero para que no se hiciera ilusiones le aclaró que iban a hablar de negocios.

Mientras le explicaba las condiciones del matri monio de conveniencia, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se le había quitado el apetito. Cuando Draco le ofreció una ingente suma de dinero como compen sación a aquel favor que estaba dispuesta a hacerle, Hermione se negó.

-Piénsalo detenidamente y ya hablaremos.

-Si hubiera querido dinero, no me habría ofre cido a hacer esto. No me parece bien aceptar di nero por casarme. Tú lo único que quieres es no perder la casa que ha pertenecido a tu familia du rante generaciones y a mí no me parece bien acep tar dinero para hacerte ese favor.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que el dinero que Draco le ofrecía les haría la vida más fácil a su her mana y a ella. Podrían mudarse a un barrio mejor y podría abrir su propia peluquería para estar más tiempo con Alena.

Al final, Hermione acabó aceptando una décima parte de la cantidad que Draco le había ofrecido en un principio. En cuando aceptó el cheque, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su respeto.

Hermione suspiró, pues el pasado ya nadie podía cambiarlo y volvió al presente. Unos segundos después, oyó una puerta que se abría y Draco encen dió la luz.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras le apartaba la colcha y la tomaba en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó mortificada.

-A partir de ahora, vamos a dormir juntos, _cara _-contestó Draco llevándola a su dormitorio.

-No me parece una buena idea -murmuró Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

"Esta historia está basada en la novela romántica Herencia Italiana de Lynne Graham".

Vaya! Sí que ha gustado mucho la historia, me alegro la verdad. Gracias por sus todo!, por pasarse a leer y dejar sus comentarios. De ahora en adelante cambiará un poco, jeje será aún más interesante. Disfruten el capítulo. Saludos y besos.

Capítulo 4

Draco dejó a Hermione sobre la cama. El deseo le sonrojaba las mejillas y el cami són azul que llevaba no era precisamente modesto. Lo cierto era que a Hermione le gustaba lle var lencería refinada estando sola porque la hacía sentirse una mujer glamurosa, pero no estaba acos tumbrada a tener público, así que se apresuró a sentarse y taparse las piernas con la sábana.

Draco se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los za patos. Hermione se quedó sin aliento y se dijo que debía apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Tenía veintitrés años y nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Ja más había estado a solas en la misma habitación con un hombre.

¿Por qué? Porque seguía siendo virgen. En cierto sentido, estaba convencida de que seguía siéndolo precisamente porque había conocido a Draco y había decidido que quería lo que no podía tener.

A los diecinueve años había descubierto que el deseo físico cortaba como un cuchillo y aniquilaba el raciocinio y el orgullo. Aunque cuando se cono cieron él no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él, cuando se separaron Hermione había comparado a todos los hombres que habían aparecido en su vida con Draco. Ninguno había dado la talla.

-Me voy a duchar, _bella mía... _–Dijo él-

-No soy guapa, así que no me llames así -con testó Hermione apartando los ojos de aquellos músculos perfectos-

-Si te digo que eres guapa es porque lo eres -le aseguró.

-Pero….-protestó ella-

-Tienes un cuerpo precioso... – Draco se arrodilló junto a la cama y la miró-

-Soy bajita...-

-Sí, pero tus curvas son maravillosas. Desde que te he visto, he querido agarrarte en brazos y depositarte en mi cama y aquí estás-le sonrío con tanta sensualidad. Draco se puso en pie y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones-

-Deberías descansar -insistió Hermione apartando la mirada muy a su pesar-

-Duérmete y deja de discutir -rió Draco-

Se reía, sonreía. Parecía feliz y aquello a Hermione se le hacía extraño. Se giró y se dijo que no pasaba nada por compartir la cama. Además, era una cama grandísima, pero... ¿y si Draco se acercaba a su lado en mitad de la noche y se ponía cariñoso? ¿Lo rechazaría? Sabía que no. Lágrimas de rabia se incrustaron en sus ojos y parpadeó furiosa para acabar con ellas.

La voz de su conciencia le recordó que Draco recuperaría la memoria pronto y Hermione se preguntó cómo se sentiría si hubiera habido algo físico entre ellos para entonces. Era un hombre soltero y sofis ticado y seguramente el sexo para él no sería nada serio. Si ella conseguía comportarse de manera también casual, Draco creería que para ella tampoco había significado nada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba in tentando convencerse a sí misma de que no pasaría nada por acostarse con Draco.

-¿Sigues despierta, _cara?-_

Al oír su voz, Hermione sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y lo miró. Sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura y las gotas de agua le resbalaban desde el pelo y le caían por el torso. Hermione asintió bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó la sábana.

-Quiero verte -le dijo con voz ronca.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Quiero verte todo... -añadió Draco.

Hermione iba a decir que no, de verdad, iba a ne garse, pero entonces cometió el error de mirarse en aquellos impresionantes ojos grises y perdió la razón.

-Draco...-

-Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre -contestó y la besó en los labios con delicadeza-

Acto seguido, su lengua pidió paso y se intro dujo en su boca. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir y acariciarle el pelo.

-Tienes una boca increíble -dijo Draco tomán dola en brazos y colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-No deberíamos... -le advirtió Hermione sorpren dida-. No podemos hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó Draco desabrochándole el camisón y dejando sus pechos al descubierto-. Santo cielo... eres preciosa...

Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras Draco jugueteaba con sus pezones. Se sentía intimidada y emocionada a la vez por sus caricias. En ese momento, Draco inclinó la cabeza y sus labios siguieron el mismo rastro que sus dedos.

-Oh... -exclamó Hermione sorprendida mientras una deliciosa sensación, entre placentera y dolorosa, se apoderaba de ella.

Era una sensación que nacía en el pezón y via jaba por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro en se ñal de rendición.

-Desde que te vi en la clínica, he soñado con este momento, con tenerte en mi cama -confesó Draco-¿Ocurrió lo mismo cuando nos conocimos?

-Nunca me lo has dicho -murmuró Hermione es condiendo el rostro en su hombro.

-Así que no comparto mis secretos cuando me despierto a tu lado, ¿no?-sonrió él-

-Oh...-

Draco la apoyó contra las almohadas para poder admirarla y besarla bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione movía rítmicamente las caderas, sonrió satisfecho.

-Me deseas, _bella mía-_

Era inútil negarlo. Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, jamás se había sentido tan viva. No po día pensar con claridad, sólo podía sentir. Alargó el brazo para atraerlo hacia ella.

-No tengas prisa -dijo Draco con voz sensual mientras le quitaba el camisón y se fijaba en los rizos castaños de su pubis.

-Draco...

Al saberse imperfecta y no pudiendo aguantar el escrutinio, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana. Acto seguido, Draco se puso en pie y se quitó la toalla. Lo que vio dejó a Hermione sin estaba completamente excitado. Sin darle importancia, se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y Hermione creyó que se iba derretir de deseo.

-Te deseo -rugió Draco besándola con fuerza-, pero también quiero atormentarte de placer...-

Hermione se regocijó al sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión. Aquellos besos y aquella situación eran mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado. Lo cierto era que se sentía perdida en un nuevo mundo de sensualidad y Draco no hacía más que hacerla gozar acariciándole los pechos.

-Me gusta mirarte -le dijo.

Hermione sintió una punzada de deseo entre las piernas que la hizo abrir los ojos y, comprendiendo su deseo, Draco le tocó la entrepierna, descubrió la humedad que allí se escondía y recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

-Draco, por favor... -le rogó Hermione completa mente excitada.

Draco accedió a sus deseos y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-Estás muy tensa, _cara mía _-rugió de placer mientras Hermione se sorprendía ante aquella inva sión.

Draco volvió a intentarlo y aquella vez consiguió llegar al centro de su cuerpo. Hermione gritó de dolor y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente con incredu lidad.

-¿Eres virgen o son imaginaciones mías?

El cuerpo de Hermione se estaba ajustando al inva sor y el dolor había remitido. Siempre había soñado con que Draco fuera el primer hombre con el que se acostara y lo había conseguido, así que no podía permitirse parar ahora.

-No sabía que iba ser así... no pares...-

-Mi esposa es virgen... -comentó Draco algo nervioso.

Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello invitán dolo a seguir.

-Por favor...-

Draco volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo y pronto sus caderas se acompasaron en cíclicos movimien tos que los llevaron a convulsionarse hasta alcan zar el clímax.

Sorprendida por aquella sensación, Hermione se dejó caer contra las almohadas y se quedó en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberse de jado llevar y de que, además, al haberse acostado con Draco se había entrampado ella sólita.

No se había dado cuenta de que Draco se iba a percatar de que era virgen y aquello no encajaba, pues se suponía que era su mujer.

En ese momento, Draco la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres increíble... -comentó-. ¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen?

Hermione palideció y se dio cuenta de que Draco se estaba preguntando si se acababan de casar. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

-Estás muy callada... -comentó Draco.

-¡Me muero por ducharme! -exclamó Hermione le vantándose de la cama de un salto.

Lo único que podía pensar era en huir, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y se arrodilló en el suelo con poca gracia para recoger su camisón y ponérselo a toda veloci dad.

Una vez vestida de nuevo, recobró la compos tura y salió de la habitación con dignidad. Draco la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué quieres que me pase? -contestó Hermione forzando una sonrisa y volviendo a su habitación para encerrarse en el baño.

¿Qué iba a pensar Draco de ella cuando recupera la memoria? La vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Le iba a parecer una mujer patética por haberse acos tado con él en aquellas circunstancias. Quizás, se diera cuenta de que sólo una mujer completamente enamorada se entregaría precisa mente en aquellas circunstancias porque la deses peración la llevaría a agarrarse a un clavo ar diendo. En cualquier caso, le iba a parecer patética y aquello la mortificaba. En la habitación de Draco sonó el teléfono y Peter lo informó en tono poco menos que confi dencial de que tenía una visita.

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó Draco mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

El mayordomo no quiso decírselo por teléfono, así que Draco se vio obligado a bajar.

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio? -le preguntó a Peter en tono seco.

-Ha venido a verlo la señorita Amelie Duroux -contestó el mayordomo.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas porque aquel nom bre no le decía nada y aquello lo frustraba sobre manera.

-¿He hecho mal en dejarla entrar? -se lamentó Peter.

Draco se preguntó por qué habría de haber hecho mal el mayordomo en dejar entrar a aquella mujer, pero el orgullo le impidió confesarse con un em pleado, así que no dijo nada.

Se limitó a pasar al salón de las visitas donde Peter había alojado a la invitada. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, muy guapa, que fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que me tenías? -preguntó aquella fémina de cuerpo escul tural-. Habíamos quedado ayer y, como no apare ciste, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado, pero cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un acci dente decidí venir.

Desconcertado por su saludo, Draco se apartó de ella y la miró con recelo.

-Como puedes observar, no hay motivo de preo cupación. Estoy muy bien.

-No seas tan frío conmigo -protestó Amelie.

-¿Estoy siendo frío? -preguntó Draco para ganar tiempo. ,

La modelo hizo un puchero y lo miró de manera provocativa.

-Está bien -suspiró-. No debería haber venido porque sé que crees que tu amante debe ser ultra discreta, pero no estamos en el siglo XIX.

Draco consiguió mantener la compostura ante aquella revelación. Entonces, comprendió por qué Peter no sabía si había hecho bien dejándola entrar. Amelie Duroux era su amante y tenía la ca radura de ir a su casa a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado.

Por desgracia, la conducta de su amante le reve laba que su propia conducta para con su mujer no debía de haber sido muy acertada.

Era obvio que, antes del accidente de coche, no había prestado atención a su matrimonio ni a su mujer.

-Tienes razón. Creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieras venido -le espetó-. Ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para decirte que nuestra rela ción ha terminado.

Amelie lo miró enfadada mientras Draco se dis culpaba con el único objetivo de que aquella mujer saliera de allí antes de que Hermione se enterara de su presencia. No le estaba gustando nada enterarse de que su vida era un caos. ¡Ahora comprendía por qué Hermione se mostraba tan tensa con él!

¿Sabría que existía Amelie? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ése debía de ser el motivo por el que su matri monio no se había consumado. ¿Se había negado Hermione a acostarse con él mientras tuviera una amante?

Sin duda, aleccionada por el doctor Severus, su esposa no había querido darle ninguna informa ción que lo pudiera preocupar.

Si no hubiera sido por lo nerviosa y confundida que la había visto después de haberse acostado con ella, habría pensado que seguía siendo virgen por que se acababan de casar.

Lo cierto era que seguía siendo virgen porque él era un bastardo. Inmediatamente, se sintió culpa ble, algo que era nuevo para él.

Los hombres de su familia se enorgullecían de ser personas honestas, eran sus mujeres las que eran infieles, ambiciosas, promiscuas y débiles. Sin embargo, Hermione no era así en absoluto.

Amelie intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión y, al ver que no lo conseguía, lo acusó de ser increíble mente cruel e insensible. Draco no contestó.

Al final, Amelie se dio por vencida y salió al vestíbulo justamente cuando Hermione bajaba las es caleras buscando a Draco. Se quedó petrificada en el sitio, observando a aquella belleza de cabellera rubia y piernas tan largas como todo su cuerpo.

¿Habría ido a ver a Draco? ¿Sería su novia? ¿Cómo demonios no se le habría ocurrido pensar que Draco pudiera tener novia?

Confusa y nerviosa, Hermione se apresuró a volver a la cama. Antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que, si Draco hubiera tenido una mujer en su vida, su tía no se habría puesto en contacto con ella. Diez minutos después, Draco observaba a su es posa dormida.

Tenía las pestañas pegadas y los ojos algo hin chados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se mal dijo a sí mismo y recordó que nunca se había preo cupado demasiado por los sentimientos de las mujeres que lo rodeaban. Jamás se había enamorado de ninguna y siempre había sido el que había puesto punto final a las relaciones, pero aquella mujer era diferente porque era su esposa y la estaba haciendo infeliz. Hermione no se merecía aquello.

No le había hablado de Amelie y eso quería decir que era una mujer razonable. Draco decidió no ha blar de aquel tema tampoco. Había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Lo único que importaba era que Hermione era su esposa. Draco decidió que aquél era un buen mo mento para comenzar de nuevo.

Cuando Hermione se despertó, sintió un descono cido dolor entre las piernas y recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Consultó el reloj y comprobó que era más de mediodía. Había tenido pesadillas y no había dor mido bien. Se levantó de la cama recordando la cara de Draco mientras hacían el amor. Se estremeció. Pensar en él hacía que le fallaran las piernas. Lo que más le gustaba era poder fingir que Draco era su hombre. Era ridículo, pero era su sueño he cho realidad.

La noche anterior se había arrepentido por ha berse acostado con él, pero ahora, mientras abría las cortinas, decidió que no era para había acostado con él, sí, pero no creía que para Draco aquello hubiera sido demasiado impor tante. Al fin y al cabo, no se acordaba de ella, pero no había perdido el tiempo. La había llevado a su cama en cuanto había podido y lo cierto era que Hermione no se arrepentía.

Para ser completamente sincera consigo misma, se moría de ganas porque aquello volviera a repetirse, por volver a sentir aquel extraordinario pla cer. ¿Se había vuelto loca? No, estaba desesperada mente enamorada de aquel hombre y no se podía imaginar compartir algo tan íntimo con otro que no fuera él.

¿Qué había de malo en querer tener unos cuan tos buenos recuerdos para el futuro? Cuando Draco hubiera recuperado la memoria y se hubiera deshe cho de ella, al menos tendría los recuerdos para se guir viviendo. Además, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de encon trar a otro hombre pues Draco era superior a todos. Por eso no se había enamorado nunca y nunca volvería a enamorarse. En aquel momento, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas mientras se pintaba los labios en el baño.

-Ah, eres tú -murmuró al ver entrar a su ma rido.

-Dormilona -contestó él.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por el es pejo.

-A ti no te hacen falta esas cosas -le aseguró Draco frunciendo el ceño y mirando la increíble co lección de maquillajes que Hermione tenía-. Tíralos.

-Me gusta pintarme -contestó Hermione con acti tud desafiante porque no le había gustado que le hablara en tono tan dominante.

-Pues a mí, no -le informó Draco.

-Me alegro entonces de que no te maquilles -bromeó Hermione.

-No me gusta lo que es falso-

Hermione terminó de pintarse los labios de color fresa y le sonrió.

-Eres un hombre increíble... pero demasiado controlador y mimado...-

-¿Mimado? -repitió Draco estupefacto.

-Estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo, al servicio de tu casa, a los empleados de tu banco, a todo el mundo. Cualquiera diría que te vas a cansar cualquier día de dar órdenes, pero parece que cada vez te gusta más.

-Expresar mis preferencias no es lo mismo que dar órdenes -contestó Draco con frialdad.

-Hablas en un tono que parece que das órdenes, pero te advierto que no voy a dejar de pintarme porque a ti no te guste el maquillaje. El traje que llevas es muy bueno, pero muy aburrido. ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura porque a mí me parezca de hombre mayor?

-Es perfecto para ir al banco -contestó Draco.

-Pero ahora no estás en el banco -le recordó Hermione mirándolo provocativa.

Draco se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la aga rró de las caderas.

-Estás muy graciosilla esta mañana...-

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y Draco la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Me excitas -confesó-. Si las doncellas no es tuvieran en tu habitación haciéndote el equipaje, te tomaría aquí mismo. Me encantaría hacerlo de ma nera salvaje y rápida y creo que a ti también te iba gustar, _bella mia._

Hermione se sonrojó. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero le había gustado. Le temblaban las pier nas. Estaba completamente excitada. De hecho, los pezones amenazaban con taladrarle la camiseta.

-Creo que podría hacerlo sin estropearte el ma quillaje -añadió Draco.

-No lo dudo...

-Pero creo que me voy a esperar a que te lo qui tes -sonrió mirándola con pasión.

-¡Pues vas a esperar sentado! -exclamó Hermione mortificada por su burla y apartándose de él.

Lo miró de nuevo y se lanzó.

-Anoche vi a una mujer salir del salón y me es taba preguntando quién era...-

-¿Qué mujer? -contestó Draco algo tenso.

-Tenía el pelo largo y era muy guapa.-

-Ah, sí... -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hom bros-. Es una empleada.

Hermione sintió un tremendo alivio. Había sido tonta por sentir miedo por el mero hecho de ver a una mujer guapa en su casa. En ese momento, una de las doncellas reclamó la atención de Draco.

-Hermione, la doncella me está diciendo que no en cuentra tu ropa -le dijo Draco-. Por lo visto, aquí no hay más que un par de trajes.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Obviamente, Draco esperaba que tuviera una impresionante colección de ropa, como todas las mujeres de hombres ricos. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que los arma rios y los cajones estuvieran vacíos?

-Decidí hacer limpieza -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero es que me está diciendo que sólo tienes dos vestidos, _cara._

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mi rada.

-Tal vez, me excedí un poco...-

Se hizo el silencio y Hermione se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

-Voy a tener que ir de compras -murmuró mi rándolo.

-Cualquiera diría que has estado viviendo en otro sitio -comentó Draco.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?

-Explícame, entonces, por qué los armarios es tán vacíos.

Hermione tomó aire.

-Tuvimos una discusión estúpida porque no te gusta cómo visto y me enfadé tanto contigo que lo tiré todo -le explicó.

-Conociendo el genio que tienes, te creo -son rió Draco.

-¿Por qué están haciendo las doncellas mi equi paje? ¿Dónde vamos?

-Al Castello Malfoy-


	5. Chapter 5

"Esta historia está basada en la novela romántica Herencia Italiana de Lynne Graham".

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Disfruten el capítulo. Saludos y besos.

Capítulo 5

El Castello Malfoy era un castillo me dieval que se alzaba sobre un remoto valle cerca de la frontera italiana. Lo rodeaba un precioso lago de aguas cristali nas en las que se reflejaba su inmensa silueta y los picos nevados que lo circundaban. Tanto el edificio como los alrededores eran in creíbles y Hermione entendió inmediatamente que Draco hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de no perder aquel lugar. El helicóptero que habían tomado en Ginebra aterrizó en el helipuerto que había junto al castillo. Draco la ayudó a salir del aparato, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior. De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño ante la claridad del día.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado -contestó Draco molesto por no estar en plena forma-. Es que esta mañana me he ido a trabajar a las cinco...

-¿Cómo? -lo interrumpió Hermione parándose en seco.

-Yo soy el Banco Malfoy. El banco no funciona sin mí -contestó Draco bruscamente-. Tenía que familiarizarme con lo que ha pasado reciente mente, asegurarme de que las operaciones siguie ran sin mí y ocuparme de lo que no entendía.

-¡No me puedo creer que haga tan sólo veinti cuatro horas que tu médico te dijo que necesitabas reposo absoluto y tú ya hayas ido a trabajar al ama necer! -le espetó Hermione.

-He hecho lo que debía hacer.

Hermione lo miró y vio que estaba apretando los dientes. Aquel hombre era un cabezota redomado, pero parecía agotado.

-No respetas tu salud.

-¿Te crees que puedo desaparecer como si nada? -le contestó Draco entrando en el castillo-. Tenía que dar una explicación. De lo contrario, el pánico hubiera dañado a mi empresa.

-¿Y qué les has dicho?-

-Les he dicho que, como consecuencia del acci dente, veo doble y que tengo que descansar la vista. Así, mis secretarias me han dado toda la in formación que les he pedido sin sospechar nada-

-Muy listo -concedió Hermione admirada.

-Además, les he dicho que iba a aprovechar para disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones con mi esposa-

-¡Dios mío! Los habrás dejado con la boca abierta...-

Hermione estaba convencida, después de haber visto la reacción de Peter, de que excepto su tía Bellatrix nadie debía de saber que estaba casado. Por tanto, oír hablar de ella así, de repente, debía de haber sido una conmoción para sus empleados.

-Sí, se han sorprendido porque nunca me suelo ir de vacaciones -admitió Draco-. Por cierto, debe rías haberme consultado antes de decirle a Peter que no me pasara llamadas.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Hubieras dicho que querías hacerte cargo de ellas -se defendió.

-Me ha parecido una buena idea a corto plazo -contestó Draco saludando con respeto a Florenza, el ama de llaves que había salido a recibirlos-, pero no vuelvas a dar órdenes en mi nombre sin habérmelo consultado primero.

Hermione abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Draco le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara. Hermione se estremeció.

-Sabes que tengo razón...-

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué te pasa?-

Draco se quedó mirándola unos segundos y arrugó el ceño.

-Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí...-

Hermione no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pero, al ver que se secaba el sudor que le corría por la frente, se asustó.

-Draco, por favor, siéntate-

-No... -se negó Draco agarrándola de la cin tura—. Vamos arriba a hablar de esto en privado-

-¿Hablar de qué? -murmuró Hermione nerviosa.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

«Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí».

-Has recordado algo -le dijo tensa-. Has recor dado algo sobre mí.

-Ha sido como si alguien me hubiera puesto una fotografía vieja delante -le explicó Draco abriendo una puerta con impaciencia-. Querías de volverme la propina que te había dejado...-

-Sí... -contestó Hermione retorciéndose los dedos. Draco la miraba atónito-

-¿Por qué te había dejado una propina? ¿Era una broma nuestra o algo así?-

Hermione palideció. Entre ellos se estaba abriendo un abismo imposible de cerrar. Draco estaba empe zando a comprender que ella no pertenecía a su privilegiado mundo.

-Te había cortado el pelo -le explicó ella-

-¿El pelo? -repitió Draco estupefacto. Hermione apretó los labios y asintió.

-Soy... peluquera. Aquella vez en la que me diste esa propina fue la primera que nos vimos-

_-lnferno _¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que es taba pensando y sintiendo en ese preciso instante! Estaba completamente excitado -admitió Draco con brutal sinceridad-. Quería meterte en la limusina, ir a un hotel y no salir en todo el fin de semana-

Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos no le estaba mintiendo. Por una parte, era halagador que la hubiera encon trado atractiva, pero Hermione no se sentía halagada. Se sentía furiosa ¿Y después de ese fin de semana qué? Nada, ¿verdad? Para él, sólo habría sido una fresca con la que pasar un par de noches. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se hubiera ido con él si no lo conocía de nada? ¿Qué la estaba llamando?

De repente, sintió una inmensa angustia. Lo cierto era que, tal vez, se hubiera ido con él. No el primer día, por supuesto, pero si Draco se lo hubiera pedido más adelante habría accedido porque estaba completamente anonadada con él y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado. Incluso acostarse con él. Sintió que la rabia hacía que se le saltaran las lá grimas.

-Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso -se dis culpó Draco apoyándose en la pared. Obviamente, estaba agotado-

-No te preocupes, no soy una mujer débil -min tió Hermione intentando sonar natural-. Por favor, túmbate un rato. Estás muy cansado-

Draco se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó la ca misa mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio contiguo.

-Creo que voy a llamar al médico -dijo Hermione desde la puerta.

-¡No me pasa nada! —le espetó Draco—. Deja de darme la lata-

Hermione lo observó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Hermione cerró las persianas y lo miró. Draco exten dió una mano hacia ella en un gesto reconciliador.

-Deberías saber, _cara mia, _que tomo mis pro pias decisiones-

-Ningún problema -le aseguró Hermione con ter nura sentándose en el borde de la cama y entrela zando los dedos con los suyos.

No, que Draco tomara sus propias decisiones no era ningún problema siempre y cuando coincidie ran con las conclusiones de Hermione.

-Lo que te he dicho... recordar así, de repente, me ha pillado por sorpresa y he sido un bestia-

-No digas eso -contestó Hermione con ternura-. Has sido un poco brusco, eso sí, pero te perdono porque sueles ser el hombre más romántico del mundo-

Draco le soltó la mano y abrió los ojos.

-¿Romántico? -sonrió-. Me estás tomando el pelo...-

-No, de eso nada -le aseguró Hermione.

Draco le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la agarró con fuerza.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma-

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle si su ma dre solía hacer eso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Era imposible que tuviera recuerdos así de su infancia pues su madre se había fugado con su amante cuando Draco sólo tenía un año y no la ha bía vuelto a ver.

Hermione esperó a que se durmiera y bajó a hablar con el ama de llaves. A continuación, comió en un delicioso comedor lleno de flores.

A pesar de que el entorno era increíble, ella sólo podía pensar en Draco y en lo difícil que iba a ser volver a casa sin él, habiéndolo perdido para siem pre. Ya había empezado a recordar, así que aquello era imparable.

Cuando el doctor Severus le había dicho que la amnesia de Draco iba a ser temporal y que pronto recobraría la memoria, Hermione había pensado que el médico era demasiado optimista, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón.

Draco no iba a tardar en recordar los cinco años que se le habían borrado y dejaría de necesitarla. ¿Es que acaso la había necesitado en algún mo mento? ¿No había sido ella la que se había hecho aquella ilusión?

Volvió junto a él después de comer y se sentó en una silla a observarlo mientras dormía. Se dijo que su relación tenía que ser estrictamente platónica. ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando hubiera recuperado la memoria? ¿Le parecería extraño que se hubiera acostado con él? Tal vez, ni le importara.

«Es un hombre», le dijo una voz interior.

Efectivamente. Draco no iba a pasarse mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre ella. No, lo único que iba a querer iba a ser volver a su vida normal. Seguro que se sentiría muy aliviado de sa ber que estaban casados sólo por conveniencia. Seguro que se reiría.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbada en la cama. Los primeros rayos del sol entrabanpor la ventana y recortaban la silueta de Draco, que la estaba mirando.

Estaba desnudo y junto a ella.

-¿Qué hora es? -murmuró Hermione sorprendida de verse de nuevo en la misma cama que él-

-Las siete y cinco -contestó Draco-

- He dormido un montón y me siento muy bien. No recuerdo haberme metido en la cama...-

-No te metiste tú. Te quedaste dormida en la si lla -le explicó Draco-. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, _cara. _Sé cuidarme solo-

Hermione sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y se encontró acercándose un poco más a él. Presa del pánico, pensó que aquello era como estar poseída. «No más sexo», se recordó sentándose. Sin dudarlo, Draco la agarró, la volvió a tumbar y la miró con intensidad.

-Usted no se va a mover de aquí, señora Malfoy-Que la llamara así no hizo sino dolerle-

-Pero...-

-Estás muy inquieta hoy -rió Draco colocando un muslo entre sus piernas-. No puedes levantarte hasta que yo te dé permiso-

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo pensaba, Draco la besó con sensualidad y, al percibir su deseo, el de Hermione se acrecentó sobremanera. Draco la miró y, al ver que estaba igual que él, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones. Hermione sintió una punzada entre las piernas y el instinto le hizo echar las caderas hacia delante.

-Me deseas -dijo Draco muy satisfecho.

-Sí... —admitió Hermione.

¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de resis tirse a él cuando había tomado la firme decisión de hacerlo? Se moría por besarlo y su cuerpo echaba de me nos aquellas manos expertas que sabían darle pla cer. Aquello aplastó a la vocecita que le decía que no estaba actuando con prudencia.

Hermione lo besó con pasión, metió los dedos entre su pelo y le acarició los hombros. Le lamió el torso y sintió que el deseo era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Te deseo -rugió Draco tumbándose sobre ella y penetrándola sin previo aviso.

La sorpresa se tornó placer rápidamente y Hermione sintió un vivo fuego entre las piernas. El éxtasis se había apoderado de ella y no dejaba sitio para la vergüenza ni el orgullo.

Hermione alcanzó el clímax con un grito y, pocos segundos después, Draco la siguió. Hermione sintió lá grimas de felicidad en los ojos, se apoyó en los al mohadones y abrazó a Draco, que la besó lenta mente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento. Lo miró y se maravilló ante su belleza mascu lina al tiempo que una inmensa oleada de amor y de aprecio por él se apoderaba de ella.

Los ojos de Draco se miraron en los suyos y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con ternura, pero aun así Hermione no quiso negarse el placer de mirarlo. Era increíblemente guapo.

-Me dejas sin aliento... -susurró ella con voz tré mula acariciándole los labios.

Draco le agarró la mano y le miró los dedos sor prendido.

-¿Y tu alianza?-

Hermione se quedó helada.

-Yo... eh... nunca he querido llevarla... -im provisó.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Yo... bueno, siempre me ha parecido que las alianzas estaban pasadas de moda y no me apetecía llevarla-

-No me gusta -opinó Draco sin dudarlo-. Eres mi esposa y quiero que lleves alianza-

-Me lo pensaré -contestó Hermione sintiéndose fa tal consigo misma por mentirle de nuevo-

-No, no hay nada que pensar. Te voy a comprar una alianza y la vas a llevar. Se acabó la discusión -sentenció Draco levantándose de la cama y ponién dose los calzoncillos-

Se paró cuando estaba cruzando la habitación, se giró hacia ella y la miró con intensidad.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, todavía no me has di cho por qué seguías siendo virgen -le espetó-

-Y no pienso decírtelo si me hablas en ese tono -contestó Hermione sentándose y tapándose con las sábanas-

-Tarde o temprano, me lo dirás -insistió Draco. Hermione lo miró furiosa y le habló en italiano.

-¡De eso, nada! Cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que mi falta de experiencia no es ningún misterio-

-¿De verdad?-Respondió él-

-¡Además, te va a dar igual! -le aseguró Hermione.

-¿Me gustaría saber por qué me casé contigo?-

Hermione se quedó de piedra.

-Te casaste conmigo por las mismas razones por las que se casa cualquier hombre con cualquier mujer -murmuró Hermione.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me enamoré de ti?-

-Yo no he dicho eso... -contestó Hermione-. Bueno, sí, te enamoraste de mí-añadió decidiendo que era mejor darle la razón y dejar el tema-

Draco dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Quería un cuento con final feliz?-

-¿Por qué no? -se defendió Hermione.

-Por nada -contestó Draco tomándola en bra zos-. Si me enamoré de ti, seguro que fue porque te gustaba ducharte conmigo –bromeó-

-¿Me estás retando? -contestó Hermione.

Mientras desayunaban en una preciosa terraza cuajada de flores de vivos colores, Hermione le preguntó a Draco por la historia del castillo, un hogar que era obvio que adoraba.

Intentó no pensar en las mentiras que le había contado pues Draco había parado de hacer preguntas y ya no parecía preocupado por su relación. El doctor Severus le había dicho que no debía decirle nada que pudiera preocuparlo, así que ha bía hecho lo correcto, ¿no? Hermione se dijo que por un par de mentirijillas no pasaba nada.

-Te he preparado una sorpresa -le dijo Draco al terminar de desayunar-

-¿Qué sorpresa?-

-Se me ocurrió que ya iba siendo hora de poner solución al problema de tu vestuario -contestó abriendo la puerta de un salón.

Draco había invitado a varios diseñadores de ropa para que acudieran al castillo con una selec ción de sus colecciones. Hermione se encontró rodeada de modistos que le tomaban medidas. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Draco se gastara una fortuna en comprarle ropa? Era imposible pues había visto con sus propios ojos la poca ropa que tenía.

Minutos después, la pusieron de nuevo ante su marido vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta a la última moda.

Draco la miró atentamente. El color aguamarina ensalzaba la blancura de su piel y las prendas, tanto la falda como la chaqueta, realzaban su figura.

-Impresionante -le dijo al oído.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se sintió el centro de atención. Al ver que Draco la miraba con aprobación, dejó de pensar en sus imperfecciones. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y se olvidó de que siempre había pensado que le faltaba altura y le sobraban curvas.

A partir de aquel momento, se probó varios con juntos encantada. Se vio con un delicioso vestido de fiesta, un increíble traje pantalón y una serie preciosa de vestiditos de diario que hicieron las de licias de Draco. También había bolsos y zapatos a juego. Aquello era maravilloso. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Todas aquellas personas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ella jugara a lo que más le había gustado jugar de pequeña: a disfrazarse.

En pocas horas, tenía más ropa de la que había tenido jamás. Se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar tiempo a estrenar muchas de las cosas que Draco le había comprado, pero se dijo que, cuando se hu biera ido, Draco podría devolverlas. No pudo negarse a adquirir también varios ca misones y conjuntos de lencería.

-Me parece que me estoy pasando -dijo Hermione de re pente.

-Eres mi esposa y quiero que tengas todo lo que te guste -contestó Draco.

Hermione sintió que algo se le retorcía en el cora zón y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Hermione?

-Eres demasiado generoso -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero tú sabes cómo darme las gracias, ¿ver dad? -sonrió Draco con malicia y sensualidad.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le latía acelerada mente. Aquel hombre era tan guapo que la hacía estremecerse. Tenía un poder sobre ella que la acongojaba y la atraía a la vez.

-Si no lo sabes, ya te daré yo alguna pista, _bella mia _-añadió.

Hermione tuvo que apretar las piernas, sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción física ante sus pa labras. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al sentir su potente erección, Hermione se sonrojó y deseó sentirlo dentro de ella inmediatamente.

-Estás preciosa con esa ropa, pero me gustaría que te la quitaras -le dijo Draco.

Hermione se apartó de él e hizo algo que jamás hu biera soñado con hacer. Se quitó la blusa, se bajó la cremallera de la falda y dejó que cayera al suelo.

-Me parece que me casé contigo porque no de jas de sorprenderme -comentó Draco abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con pasión-

De momento paró, sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió dejando ver pequeñas lucesitas tornasoles.

-Es preciosa -dijo Hermione-. No sé qué decir... no me lo esperaba-

Mientras Draco le colocaba en el dedo anular la delicada alianza de platino, ella lo miraba con gra titud. Una alianza. Aquel detalle le había llegado al corazón porque Draco quería que llevara algo que significaba que estaban casados.

-No te voy a fallar, _cara _-dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio vaya bien-

Hicieron el amor nuevamente, casi como la primera vez. Después de disfrutarse de todas las maneras posibles, él le sugirió tomar fuera el almuerzo. Salir del Castello hizo que el velo de fantasía en el que Hermione estaba viviendo se cayera. Llevaba cuatro días sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutando del pre sente, del tiempo que pasaba con Draco. Estaba completamente enamorada de él. Incómoda por su sinceridad y herida por lo que sabía que no podía tener. Hermione desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

Hacía un día maravilloso y el paisaje era espec tacular. Estaban sentados en una terraza de piedra de un exclusivo restaurante situado en el lago de Lucerna. El cielo estaba despejado y la pintoresca ciudad medieval estaba a sus pies.

-Hermione...-

En ese momento, un hombre fuerte y castaño se acercó a ellos.

-¿Draco? -le dijo con alegría.

Draco sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo. Hermione reconoció inmediatamente a Theodore Nott, uno de los testigos de su boda. El pá nico se apoderó de ella y el intenso escrutinio del abogado la paralizó.

Aquel hombre sabía que no era una esposa de verdad, que se había casado con Draco a cambio de dinero.

¡Debía de estar atónito de verlos juntos en Suiza!


End file.
